ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diagon Released But With A Price
Next Episode Return of the Negative 10 with Friends December 1, 2011 See Diagon Released But With A Price/info Plot Winston knocked on Ben's door. "Lord Diagon says to open the seal and open it with your alien." Ben went to the seal and opened it with Jetray's tail shots. Vilgax's spirit got out and found Ult. Vilgax's body. Diagon look just like Vilgax in his true form but nicer. He commented, "We must stop them, I will raise an army while you get two very powerful aliens to help us!" Ben knew excatly which to aliens to get. He went to Osmos V and got Aggregor then to a Null Void garbage pit and grabbed Zs'Skayr. He explained what had to be done. Meanwhile Diagon called in the Flame Keepers Circle and invaded Vilgaxia. They fought hard but in the end they lost and Diagon went back to Earth with the Flame Keepers Circle members. Gwen, Dog, Kevin, Korwak, Hulka, Runoff and Tack Junior found an betrayed Magister named Sylvannia. She killed a galvan teacher (From 'Revenge of the Swarm') who was innocent. Gwen made her talk and she told them about Kolar hiring her so they went to the Null Void and Kolar attacked them. Korwak blasted him with his gun and shouted at him, "Tell us what we need to know!" "Well I got paid by someone to hire someone else to murder Magisters and he did reveal it's all one person. I never actually met him in person but it was said to be someone on Anur Transyl." "Great" Hulka spat at him. Ult. Vilgax led the squadron out and into his ship, they will learn there. The Circus Freaks and Zombozo joined in. Ult. Tick called in Ult. Albedo who is now fully Appolexian but can change into any form at will, even his origanal form and his Ben form. He turned into his origanal form. Ben with Aggregor and Zs' Skayr were at Anur Phaetos where Zs'Skayr rules and Ectonurites serve him and joined Diagon's army. Then went to Bellwood and Ben turned into Alien X then Ult. Alien X and made a fortress. Ben pleaded to Bellicus and Serena to let him use the power and they agreed. The fort looked like the one in Alien Swarm but a lot cooler. Aggregor commented, "Can I go ultimate form?" "No only if it's absolutey nessecary I don't want you to go insane." Zs'Skayr put his first layer skin on so he looked like any other Ectonurites. Ult. Vilgax found an alien of Cannonbolt's species named Dint who joined him but her cousin Dan joined Diagon's army. They hated each other anyway. Max flew high over Anodyne with Verdona. They were on their daily fly by. Max let the wispy winds fly around him. Xylene was burning up to much, she was dying! Myaxx thought at least. Azmuth didn't give up though. He firmly used the proper medicines but still nothing! Azmuth called in Rickon a trusted Galvan scout who was told to go to Anur Transyl and find someone named Viktor. He nodded then teleported and found Gwen, Kevin and the others and explained about the risk but they needed Viktor's help and all of that. Gwen understanded whereas Kevin was completely dumbfounded by all of the big words. Ben told Aggregor and Zs'Skayr that he was going to Primus. He met up with Eunice and asked, "Can I try to unlock some new aliens in the codom stream?" She nodded but after hour and hour Ben only unlocked one. An old favorite. Hummongusaur! Probaly unlocked others too but hey, what the heck right? Ben said bye to Eunice then turned into Teleportal and went back to Earth. The Ultmonitrix, Vilgax which has all of Ben's aliens but only has 9,000 total instead of 1,000,256 aliens. Ult. Vilgax didn't care and it only showed the dial. He pushed it down, "Atomix!" He yelled in a deeper voice. Julie was visiting Mr. Yamamato to say goodbye since she is leaving to a tennis tournament across the world. Kai Green sat with her children. Kenny was fiddling with his new omnitrix that Azmuth created and gave it to him yesterday. Jenny played with her rock creature she had named Lady. Lady was chasing the light off of Jenny's flashlight. Ken asked, "Will I get an Ultimatrix then the Fusetrix then the Dnamatrix that Dad told me about?" Kai replied, "I HATE aliens! Stop talking about them, or you will lose your omnitrix!" Ken's 10 aliens were Buzzshock, Grey Matter, NRG, Jetray, Echo Echo, Four Arms, Wildvine, Lodestar, Nanomech and Swirls. Ben unlocked some aliens that morning. He unlocked Water Hazard, Brain Storm, Hummongusaur, Swampfire, Eatle, Upchuck, Fasttrack and XRL8. Ken was happy. Vilgax (Atomix) shouted to his squadron that they were going to Vilgaxia. Ben had his army which he and Diagon led. Gwen and Kevin were trying to manuver the Rust Bucket ||| but it was impossible when Anur Transyl's Atmosphere was engaging. They crashed near a city about two miles off. Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack